Knock Out
by PublicDisaster
Summary: Inuyasha is a boxer, fighting to make his way in life. Kagome is a girl that needs to have a little fun. When they meet sparks fly, and Kagome decides that she's just as good as Inuyasha, and plans to prove it. InuKag MirSan
1. To Sleep or Not to Sleep

Okay, I promised everyone a Inu/Kag fic, so here it is. I will write more Inu/Kag fics later, so I hope everyone likes this one. Tell me if you want me to continue it or not, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for a fic or not.  
  
~~  
  
WARNING: Cussing, and bad spelling/grammar is what makes up this fic, be warned.  
  
~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own this fic, which is not saying much.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. You want to get something to eat after you beat this guy?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'm just going to crash. Thanks anyway, Miroku." Inuyasha answered his annoying, but best-friend  
  
"Okay, maybe tomorrow then. See ya." Miroku said walking back the way Inuyasha just came from  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he walked through some double doors leading to a small, but semi-clean locker room.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a shrill voice called out to him as soon as he stepped into the room  
  
"Oh great, the bitch is here." he thought, sighing as he waited for his worst nightmare to leave him be  
  
"I had an amazing dream about us last night." Kikyou said in a 'seductive' tone, but to Inuyasha it was the most annoying sound in the world  
  
"Kikyou, when I said in your dreams, I meant never, not dream about us then proceed to tell me about it." Inuyasha said, obviously losing what little patience he had with this girl   
  
"I wouldn't have to dream if you would just admit that you love me like I love you." Kikyou said whiningly as she grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest  
  
"Bitch, you better remove yourself from my arm. Now." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, trying not to lose his cool  
  
"But Inu-." Kikyou was cut off as Inuyasha ripped his arm from her, his eyes showing exactly how pissed he was  
  
"Listen up, I am tired of this shit. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU! Get that through your head!" he screamed finally losing it, she had been at this for over a year  
  
"I see. I must have caught you at a bad time, I'll find you later and we can talk about us then." and with that said, Kikyou gave Inuyasha a kiss on the check and left, a small smile on her face  
  
By this time Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to kill her. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and force the air, and life, out of her body for good.  
  
"God, who knows where that mouth has been." Inuyasha said, disgusted, as he wiped at his face with a small white towel he had draped over his shoulder  
  
"Inuyasha, you have three minutes left. Be ready." Inuyasha heard Miroku say then shut the door behind him as he left  
  
"Another day, another fight." he said sighing again as he got ready for another night of 'work'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the ring, he could still here everyone cheering for him. They guy he fought tonight was part of the fighting team 'The Thunder Brothers.' Everyone made a big deal about them, like they were actually tough, but the younger one named Maten was a light weight.  
  
"Damn weaklings." he muttered, trying to avoid all his 'fans'  
  
They were only his fans because he makes them a lot of money every night.  
  
"It seems your plans for sleep have been cancelled." Miroku said as soon as Inuyasha entered the locker room  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" the exhausted Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the bench in front of his locker, pulling on a new shirt  
  
"The boss wants you to go to this party he's throwing. His new business partner is going to be there, and we have to make a good impression." Miroku said as he too sat down  
  
"What does this have to do with me being there?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow, they never really cared if he went to these damn parties before or not  
  
"Well it seems that he is a very big boxing fan, and he has seen some of your fights." Miroku answered, emphasizing the words 'very big'  
  
"So I have to go, missing my precious sleep mind you, and entertain some guy because our boss is a money hungry asshole." Inuyasha said rubbing his poor abused head  
  
"Pretty much, but don't worry, I'll be there too." Miroku said, trying to make him feel better, but failing  
  
"Gee, thanks. That makes it all better, but I swear tomorrow I am sleeping ALL day." Inuyasha said with a dreamy smile on his face as he thought about all the sleep he would be getting  
  
"School." Miroku said, then stepped out the door  
  
"Mother fucker!" could be heard all throughout the halls  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So much for keeping him entertained." Inuyasha thought as he watched his boss' new business partner flirt with all of the ring girls, well all but Kikyou, who seemed to be very pissed off because of it  
  
"Serves her right." he thought, trying not to laugh out loud  
  
Inuyasha sat at the bar, waiting for this torture to be over. It was surprising that he could even keep his eyes opened. He never really came to these parties. All the same people were here, not same as in actual people, but same as in character and social status.  
  
"Home. Pillows. Bed. Sleeeeep." was all he thought as he sat there, he only wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask?  
  
He looked up and thought he saw Kikyou again, so he tried to hide himself best he could, but then he immediately looked back over at her. It wasn't Kikyou that he saw, but a girl who looked almost exactly like her, at least in that first brief second. This girl had shorter hair than Kikyou did, plus it was wavy and not straight, her eyes were also blue, not brown.  
  
"Who is she?" he didn't really notice he asked that out loud, he just stared at her  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. She's mine so keep away from her."  
  
" Is she your girlfriend? I mean here I thought the great Naraku was gay. What happened, decide you liked girls better? Or were you getting tired of the teasing?" Inuyasha asked the pale, wavy haired man that was now standing next to him  
  
"I was never gay, and yes, she is my girlfriend. Or she will be soon." Naraku said, staring at the subject of their 'friendly' conversation  
  
"Then that means she's fair game." Inuyasha said, smirking  
  
"Why bother? In the end she will be mine, so what is the point?" Naraku said, sounding so sure of himself  
  
"Tell that to Kouga then, cause he's all over her." Inuyasha said, wanting to kill Kouga, but he suppressed it as he watched Naraku bolt out of his seat so he could pull Kouga away from Kagome  
  
"Now's my chance." he thought as he watched Naraku and Kouga 'talk' for a second  
  
Inuyasha made his way towards Kagome, being stopped by various people along the way, but avoiding any real, or long conversations.  
  
"There she is." he thought with a smile as he walked the last few feet towards her  
  
"Kagome looked up as soon as he got in front of her.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There it is, the first chapter, the others will be longer. They may seem OOC, but I don't really believe in OOC, so sorry. I did not have my beta reader look over this, so there may be many mistakes, I will try and fix them later. My first Inu/Kag was a bust, so I hope everyone likes this one. 


	2. Meeting

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a little while to post. Today's my birthday, I am now 16 and can drive (as soon as I finish learning). So please no flames, just for my birthday even though I know this story is pretty bad. Thanks for the reviews, five is pretty good for the first crappy chapter. Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
WARNING: Cussing, lime, and bad spelling/grammar makes this fic as bad as it is, you have been warned.  
  
~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own the plot to this fic and any original characters that may be used, though that really does not say much for me  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked up, she had a feeling that she should, but didn't know why. She had long since learned to trust her feelings.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" a silver haired man, with little puppy ears asked as he stood in front of her  
  
"Hai, but how do you know my name?" Kagome asked a bit nervously, she hoped this guy would not act like that Kouga guy did a few minutes ago  
  
"I asked someone." he said, trying to seem shy, though on the inside he was smirking  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome said, then began looking around the room  
  
Inuyasha did not want to be ignored, he knew he would have to start up some kind of conversation, but he knew nothing about this girl.  
  
"Come on, she's a girl, ask her about the mall or something." Inuyasha's mind screamed   
  
"So, uh, you like to go to the mall?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Just because I'm a girl does not mean I like the mall, infact I rather not go there." Kagome answered as she looked him in the eyes  
  
She just noticed how unique this guy really looked. He was kinda tall, about five-nine, with long silver hair. He has gold eyes, that would stand out in any crowd, and he has the cutest pair of puppy ears she had ever seen.  
  
"He's not human, just like that other guy." Kagome thought as she waited for his reply to her little rant, she was not trying to be rude, she was just tired of this  
  
"I didn't say you did, I only ASKED if you did. You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Inuyasha said, folding his arms over his chest  
  
"I am not being a bitch. Though I do have a bitch mood if you would like to see it." Kagome said sweetly, this guy was getting ob her nerves  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather shoot myself." Inuyasha said back, in the same sweet voice that she used  
  
"I'll go find you a gun then." she said then walked off leaving Inuyasha all alone  
  
"Man she's a bitch, but a fun bitch." Inuyasha smirked then followed after her  
  
Kagome had made it a few feet away from the bar, she did not know where she was going. She hated going to these parties, she never knew anyone, and she could never find her father so she could go home.  
  
"Where did he go?" she thought out loud  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind her  
  
Kagome jumped as soon as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Don't do that!" she all but screamed at him  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were that jumpy." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head  
  
"Well I am so don't do that ever again." she said turning back around, so her back faced him  
  
"Why are you following me anyways?" Kagome asked as she took a seat at the bar, watching the crowd for her lost father  
  
"I wasn't. I came to get a drink, is that a crime?" he asked, sitting down next to her  
  
"No, it's not. If that is what you really came over here to do." Kagome said, grabbing a bottle of water from a little cooler sitting on top of the bar  
  
"Why in the hell would I want to follow around a bitch like you?" he asked, as he grabbed a bottle of water also, he said he came to get a drink, so he might as well get one  
  
"Because you have no life, and you liked bitches like me." Kagome said, smiling sweetly at him, but this time it was not fake, it was a genuine smile  
  
"Maybe I do, but you'll never know now will you?" he asked then took a sip of his water  
  
"Maybe I'll follow you around for a while, but I think you would like that too much. You probably don't get a lot of female company." Kagome said, also taking a sip of her water, all the while smiling at the reactions on his face  
  
"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha asked, turning a bit to face her, her comment kind of got to him  
  
"Well first of all you do NOT know how to act around women, I can tell that right away. Secondly, you are way to cocky, and lastly, if you hung around women they would have knocked that smirk off of your face by now." she said casually, like she said stuff like that on a daily basis  
  
"Maybe I don't, but most women are bitches, and the rest are whores. So I don't really need the company of people like that." he said turning back to face the front like he was before, once again folding his arms across his chest  
  
"I guess I am in the bitch category." Kagome said, still smiling, and still drinking her water  
  
While waiting yet again for his reply, she took a quick scan of the room, but she still could not find her father. Kagome doubted that he would be able to hear his phone ring in this mad house, that is if it was even on.   
  
"You got that right." Inuyasha said, setting his water down, and looking at Kagome  
  
Kagome sighed, she really did not want to be here, and this guy was not making it any better. Though she kind of liked fighting with him in a way, it did give her something to do, and that Kouga guy hasn't bothered her since he's been around.  
  
"Maybe he's not so bad." she thought to herself  
  
"So what's your reason for being here?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make conversation again, doing much better this time around  
  
"My father made me come. I am actually trying to find him so I can leave, but I don't see him around here. What about you?" Kagome answered, surprised that she was now having a semi-civilized conversation with the jerk sitting next to her  
  
"My boss made me, something about someone he wants me to meet, but the guy is busy with the rings girls. So basically, I am sitting here bored out of my mind." Inuyasha answered, happy with how this was going, he was getting to know her a bit like he wanted in the first place  
  
"So we both had to come against our own free will." Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha, she was warming up to the guy now that he wasn't being an ass to her  
  
"Seems that way. If I had it my way I would be at home sleeping. What about you, what would you be doing right now?" Inuyasha asked, looking into her eyes, she seemed a bit sad about something  
  
"I would be celebrating my birthday with my best-friend." she said in a whisper, but Inuyasha could hear her perfectly  
  
"It's your birthday? Today?" he asked  
  
"That's what I said." Kagome answered  
  
"I bet your dad will make it up to you. Probably take you out somewhere nice." Inuyasha said, he was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working  
  
"He always says he'll make it up to me, but he never does. I was going to go out with my friend, but my father said he wanted to spend my birthday with me, so I cancelled on her. At the last minute he said he had to go to a party, and that I was coming. That's how I got here." she said, trying not to cry, it's not like something like this had never happened to her before  
  
"Dang, all I'm missing is a bit of sleep, but you have to spend your birthday here. Maybe you can get out of here early and call your friend." Inuyasha suggested   
  
"Her mom talked her into baby-sitting her little brother, so we wouldn't be able to do anything." Kagome said, kinda happy to be talking to Inuyasha, he seemed to be really nice after a while  
  
"Well then, hang-out with me. Since I won't be sleeping tonight, you might as well." Inuyasha suggested, hoping she would agree to it  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I just met you." Kagome said, lowering her head as she spoke, she was getting shy all of a sudden  
  
"I'm not a rapist or a murderer or anything, but if you don't want to-" Inuyasha was saying, but was cut off by Kagome  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't want to. I said I don't think it's a good idea." Kagome blurted out as fast as she could, not wanting him to think that she did not want to spend time with him  
  
"So what does that mean?" he asked, confused about what she was trying to say  
  
"It means lets go find my father so I can tell him I'm leaving." she said, standing up from the stool she had been sitting on, her water forgotten as she walked off, Inuyasha following behind her like a puppy  
  
It did not take them long to find her father, he was surrounded by girls in very little clothing. Kagome tried for over ten minutes to get his attention, but each time she called out to him, the girls got louder.  
  
"It's no use, I might as well leave without telling him." Kagome sighed as she walked back to Inuyasha  
  
"I think you should tell him, he might worry if you just leave." Inuyasha said, trying to be rational about it  
  
"He won't even remember this tomorrow, I'll just tell him I came home with him, he'll believe me." she said standing next to Inuyasha  
  
"Have you done this before?" he asked, while walking towards the door, Kagome walking beside him  
  
"Me and my friend Sango have, he believes me every time." she answered, walking out the door Inuyasha surprisingly held open for her  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked as he led her to his car, taking the keys out of his pocket  
  
"Surprise me." Kagome said, getting into the car  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bad, ne? Please don't be that harsh, just for my birthday, any other day feel free to flame me, I know I suck at writing. I left a cliffy, well kinda left one, sorry, but the next chapter is pretty much written, I just need to type it and look over it. My beta read did not get a chance to look at this before I posted it, so spelling/grammar is worse than normal. My new site is open, not done though, all of my lemons will be there just to let you know.  
  
~~~  
  
Japanese  
  
Sorry, I can't do this today  
  
~~~  
  
Review Replies  
  
~~  
  
SweetCherries: Thankies, i will continue. I hope you liked the new chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
DaakuKitsune: That's right Kag/Inu, together, and it's going to stay that way *gasp* have I gone insane? Well no question there, lol. I am so happy you love it, now that makes all of my fics, thank you so much! Yes, much Kikyou torture, I hate her even more then I did last week, many reason I will not bore you with. I LOVED what you did to her, I think I already told you though, but oh well. I thought the start was lacking, but it was good enough for me. Thankies so much for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
lindy*girl: Glad you think so. Looks like it, I'm going to have some fun with this. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
hyperchica11: Thankies, sorry you had to wait so long, though it was not that terribly long, but long enough. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~  
  
Washu: I'm so glad you like it, my first Inu/Kag I'll actually finish. Just for you I will describe the fights, well the best that I can. I love it too, it's okay. Thankies for reviewing even though I sent this to you before I posted it, well I think I did. 


	3. Sandwiches and Kisses

_Sorry this took so long, but I was reworking the plot so that it may appeal more to everyone. I am working on a new summary too. Please R&R, and thanks to everyone that reviewed._

**WARNING: Spelling/grammar sucks, cussing is good -**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"When I said surprise me, I didn't mean try to give me a heart attack."

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah, it's probably a lot worse." Kagome said as she looked at the building in front of her in disgust

"Just give it a chance, or I could always take you back to the par-" Inuyasha was cutoff by a car door shutting

"Well, what are you waiting for, lets go." Kagome said from the outside of the car

"Err...right." Inuyasha said, obviously confused

He got out of the car, making sure he locked it since this place was not in the best of neighborhoods and he did have a fairly nice car that he would like to keep intact. Kagome followed him, not really wanting to but she did not want him to take her back to that party.

"After you." Inuyasha said holding the door opened for her

Kagome walked in, and she was right, it was much worse on the inside. The tables looked like hey had not been washed in years, same with the dishes that were piled up in a sink that was visible from the front door. The staff looked like they were the kind to spit in your food for the utter enjoyment of it, or just because they are bitter people that hate people that can afford to eat the less then appetizing food that they serve here.

"That party is looking better and better." Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha to a booth

She sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha, he seemed to not mind the lack of sanitation of this place, so she figured it couldn't be as bad as she though, that was until something furry ran over her foot. She jumped up as soon as she felt it run over her exposed toes.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, not even looking up from his menu

"Oh nothing much, a rat the size of a small dog just ran over my foot. Nothing to be worried about." Kagome said as she sat back down, this time sitting on her legs

"I really need a shower when I get home, and to burn these clothes." Kagome thought to herself, trying not to touch anything she didn't need to

Inuyasha was reading the menu, but what he was really doing was trying not to laugh at the look of utter disgust on Kagome's face. He brought her here to see how she would react, well that and he practically lived here when he was a child. Once you go use to it this place wasn't so bad, you just have to stay here long enough and have an open mind.

"What can I get you?" a scratchy voice of an old woman asked, which made Kagome jump and Inuyasha have to hold his breath so that he wouldn't bust out laughing at her

"The usual." Inuyasha managed to get out half normally

"I'll just have some water." Kagome said not wanting to risk her semi-perfect health by ordering something that would require more digestion

The woman wrote down their order and walked off without saying anything. Inuyasha finally stopped smiling, and Kagome finally gave up on cleaning the table in front of her.

"So, great place, ne?" Inuyasha asked, smirking at the way her face turned red from anger

"Oh why yes, such a lovely restaurant. I will have to make sure to tell all of my friends about it." Kagome said with a smile and a voice you could tell was meant to be sarcastic

Inuyasha said nothing, he just continued to smirk at Kagome which really did creep her out.

"I swear if you do not stop smiling at me like that I will shove this disgusting fork in your eye." she said through gritted teeth as she held said fork in her fisted hand

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, having fun teasing Kagome

"Like someone who is about to get a fork in the eye." Kagome answered while grabbing his fork also

"There one for each." she said with a genuine smile, which made Inuyasha want to smile back, until he saw the muderous glare in her eyes

Inuyasha, who was now scared that he may never see again, stop smirking at her and looked away all together.

"Feh." he said like what she said sis not bother him

"So, why do you like it here anyway?" Kagome asked after a minute when the silence finally got to her, she had also put the forks down next to her so that Inuyasha could not take them from her and she did not have to hold them anymore

"I just do, don't ask stupid questions." Inuaysha said, being the jerk that he was known to be

"You're such an ass, I can't believe I thought you were nice at any time in this horrible night." Kagome mummbled to herself as she crossed her arms

"Oi, I'm nice, well nice to people who are little whiny bitches." Inuyasha said with an air of arrogance, that was about to get his ass knocked out

SMACK

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha shouted while rubbing his now throbbing head where a plate had flown through the air and hit him

"Inuyasha, just take me home. This has been a bad enough day, I might be able to salvage the rest of the night if you just drive me home now." Kagome said as she rubbed her temples, she was not in a very good mood and he was only making it worse

"No, I'm hungry and I want to eat here." he said like a stubborn little boy

"You are so childish. Let's make a deal, you drive me home and I will make you a sandwich." Kagome said hoping that he would except so she could go home and shower, and not to mention burn her clothes

"I'm not childish, I just want to eat here. So that's means, no deal." he said, smirking at her again

Kagome picked up the forks that she had next to her and held them up.

"What did I say about smiling at me like that?" Kagome said with a shit load of anger in her voice, and murder in her eyes

"To do it more often because it's so damn sexy?" Inuyasha said trying to act cute and innocent

"In your dreams dog boy." Kagome mummbled, disturbed by the man with the brain of a child that was sitting across from her

"New deal, take me home and you will see to live another day." Kagome said, sounding very, very serious

"Isn't it supposed to be 'live to see another day'?" Inuaysha asked, rather confused, which Kagome thought was cute, until she remembered that he would not drive her home

"Hai, you won't be doing that either if you don't take me home." Kagome said, she was very frustrated and was about to give up, but before she could the waitress came with his food

"We have a new cook, try not to puke on the floor, or the table." she said as she walked away from them, Kagome could swear that she was laughing as she left

"So, uh. What kind of sandwich?"

* * *

As Kagome went around the kitchen fixing Inuyasha his oh so glorious sandwich, she tried to remember why she even left with him in the first place.

"Because those two other guys seemed a bit psychotic, though Inuyasha isn't much better." Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed a plate from a cabinet

"Of course, he is a lot cuter than they were. Maybe that's why, eh, who cares anyway." she sighed as she set the plate down and grabbed a loaf of bread and various meats

After a few minutes of thinking, cursing her life, and making his damn sandwich she was done.

"Well, here you go, don't worry about bringing back the plate we have enough of them." Kagome said as she shoved the plate in Inuyasha's face

"Someone's in a hurry to get rid of me, why?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome began to push him towards the door

"Because as much as I enjoy your company, I want to go to sleep. So bai bai, sarabada, and all that shit."

Kagome finally got Inuyasha to her front door, but it took a lot of work because he was bigger than her, and was not helping with the fighting back. Kagome opened the door and finally pushed Inuyasha out, since now he wasn't fighting her.

"Now, bai bai dog boy." Kagome said as she went to go back in the house

"Higurashi!" a voice called out which made Kagome freeze in place

"Oh shit." she mumbled, but Inuyasha heard her

"Who's that?" he asked as he saw a boy ride up to her house on a bike

"Houjo-kun!" Kagome called out happily when he stopped right in front of them

"Higurashi, I hoped I would catch you before you went to sleep." the boy that was now known to be Houjo said as he got off of his bike

"I wanted to ask-." he was cut off by Inuyasha who knew what he was going to ask

"Oi, Kagome. I'm going now, see you later." he said, then did something that shocked the hell out of Kagome, he kissed her full on the lips

The kiss did not last long, but it left Kagome shocked to the point where she couldn't move. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he walked to his car, sandwich still in hand.

"Actually Higurashi, I forgot what I needed to ask. Bye." Houjo said as he got on his bike and rode off

"Yeah, uh huh, bai." Kagome said waving her hand in Houjo's direction as she stared in the direction Inuyasha drove off in

* * *

_Finished! Finally, I thought that I would never get done with that. Well, like I said before, I reworked the plot, the one I had didn't appeal to me anymore. Naraku and Kouga will come into the story more, and yes they are idiots for not realizing that Kagome let, but I figured that they were too busy fighting to notice she left with Inuyasha. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write a few chapters for my other fics, I need to catch up._


	4. Dear God, Run!

_Here's the new chapter, its longer than the others and such. Thanks for all of the reviews. Oh, this is in Kagome's POV._

**WARNING: I cuss, I did not have this edited, and I like to leave cliffhangers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I cannot believe he did that, I cannot believe that I enjoyed it. Sure he could be a nice guy, he showed that side of him at least once, but he was still the biggest jerk I had ever met. Well, maybe he wasn't THAT bad, but he was still a jerk that I should not have enjoyed kissing.

"I swear if I ever see him again I am going to kill him."

That was not true, but I had to say it to make me feel better, but it did not work very well. I liked the kiss, and that made me feel like I was betraying myself, because I did not want to like the kiss. I was not even suppose to be with him last night, I should have just stayed at the party and left with my father. I guess the only reason I left with him, or one of them really, was that I needed to get out of there. It was so crowded and I felt like I was going to pass out any minute, it was like I could not breath. So, when the chance arose, I left with a guy that I did not even know and let him take me somewhere that I did not know.

"I have to tell Sango." I decided at I reached for my cell phone.

I was sitting in my room, its where I had been since I woke up, which was a few hours ago. My father had yet to wake up, he came home at dawn, and he was not alone which was another reason that I did not want to come out of my room. It is always akward when I run into a scantly clad whore in the kitchen while I am making breakfast, it has happened enough for me to stock up on food in my little fridge that I placed in my closet.

"Moshi moshi?" I heard Sango's half asleep voice answer the phone, I forgot that I had dialed her number for a moment there.

"Ohayo Sango-chan." I answered her greeting back.

"How was your birthday? I wish I could have been there, I swear I will make it up to you." she said, suddenly sounding more awake than she did a second ago.

"It was...interesting to say the least." I answered after a moment, it was hard to talk about since I had never done anything like that before.

"What happened? You sound strange."

She was right, I did sound strange, and I suppose I have to tell her why, afterall that is why I called her.

"I met a guy last night at the party. He seemed nice enough when I first met him, a bit cocky maybe, but still nice." I started my story, not wanting to tell it all at once, probably because I wanted to build up a bit more courage before I did.

"But he stopped being nice after a while?" she asked, and I did not know exactly how to answer that.

"Yes and no. He took me to some run-down dinner where he proceeded to insult and make fun of me, of course I was doing the same thing, but he started it." I tried to explain to her, though I knew it sounded a bit crazy.

"So, pretty much he was being nice jerk?" Sango asked and I almost laughed outloud.

"Oxymoron." I said, still trying to hold back my laughter.

"Fine, call him what you want."

"I ment that your 'nice jerk' comment was an oxymoron, but come to think of it he was acting that way." I said after a moment of thinking, the laughter had already left my system.

"What, like a nice jerk or an oxymoron?" she asked, this was getting tiresome.

"Nevermind, lets just drop that part of the conversation." I finally said putting an end to that whole part of this weird conversation.

"Fine. Are you going to see him again?" Sango asked through what sounded like a bag of chips she was currently munching on.

"Not likely, and even if I did I would not talk to him. I mean he kissed me without my permission!" I exclaimed, though I was not thinking about what I said until I heard Sango coughing on the other end of the line.

"He what!? He kissed you and you did not tell me before now?" she asked acting like it really hurt her that I did not tell her right after it happened, which was probably from the shock that I guy I only knew for a few hours had kissed me.

"I'm sorry, but it was late and very unexpected. He caught me off guard, and I really did not want to talk about it." I tried to explain incase she really was a bit hurt.

"Its okay, I understand. Did you like it?" she asked after a slight pause.

I did not know what to say. It was a nice kiss, but the guy that kissed me could use some lessons in manners.

"It was okay I suppose, nothing special."

Yes, I lied to her, but I did not want her to make a big deal out of it and this turn into one of those things that everyone ends up finding out about and it becomes all that they talk about for the next week.

"Yeah well, I wish a cute guy would kiss me. I haven't had a boyfriend for months." that would have been a perfect subject change, that is if I would have kept my mouth shut.

"Who said he was cute? I never said that, I just said he was nice at some points in the evening." I argued, though I suspect it was more of an argument with myself.

"Sorry, I just assumed that he was considering that you left with him and all." Sango said in a tone that made me feel guilty.

"No, I'm sorry. He just made me so mad, but yes, he was kind of cute, for a jerk that is." I admitted that he was cute, but that is as far as I was going.

There was a pause on the other line, I could hear Sango talking in the background with a guy, more than likely her little brother, but I could not here what they were saying.

"Kagome-chan, I have to go for a while. I'll call you later." she said after a minute or two.

"Okay, I'll have my cell with me all day. Bai bai Sango-chan."

"Ja ne Kagome-chan." she said and a second later the line went dead.

I put the phone back on its cradle before I laid back down on my bed and covered my face with my hands. I did not know how long I should stay in my room, but I needed to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"If I hurry I bet I can get out without being noticed." I said to myself as I got up and quietly got dressed.

I did not bother to shower or anything, I did not want to chance waking my father or anyone else up. I grabbed my shoes, waiting until I got outside to put them on so that the stairs would no creak as bad. I made sure I had my money and car keys before I left, I did not know where I was going to go so I wanted to be prepared.

"Sneaking out?"

I turned around when I heard the voice of the one person I really did not want to see, or hear, behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, keeping myself from groaning in frustration.

"I was in the mood for a sandwich." was his smart ass answer.

"Sorry, but the kitchen is closed. Now if you would not mind, I have somewhere to be and it is not here talking to the likes of you." I said before turning back around, walking towards my car.

I heard him following me, but I ignored it for the most part. I did not want him thinking that he made any sort of impact on my life, because he didn't, or at least that is what I am telling myself. I made it to my car, but so did he, and he was getting into it while I just stared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get out of my car!" I screamed at him, it really was not a good day for him to be within thirty feet of me.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think I will be staying right here." he said with that cocky little grin on his face.

"Two can play this game." I thought as I shrugged and got into my car.

"Fine." I simply said as I started my car and up pulled out of the driveway.

I sped down the road faster than normal, a lot faster actually. I was well past the speed limit before I started swerving as much as I could, I even acted like I was going to hit a tree, but of course I missed it.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" Inuyasha asked, I saw him holding on to the door for dear life, and it made me smile.

"Learn? I didn't, this is my first time driving!" I said with a happy sort of smile on my face, happy because I was scaring the shit out of Inuyasha.

After a few minutes of watching Inuyasha squirm and such, I finally pulled into a cafe parking lot and got out of the car. I didn't wait for Inuyasha to follow, I just left him in my car. I walked in and sat down at a table near the window before I picked up the menu and busied myself with looking for something to order. I heard Inuyasha enter a moment later, grumbling something under his breath.

"I know what you were doing, no one could actually be that bad of a driver without trying to be." Inuyasha said as he took up the other menu, not even looking at me.

"Maybe that will teach you not to get in a girls car without her permission." I said as I looked back down, ignoring his slight glare.

We sat in silence as both of us looked over the menus, the waitress having yet to take our orders. After another few minutes she finally came over, giggling about something or another. She was a teenager, this was probably one of those 'I need more shoe money' jobs, I hate girls like that. I have exactly three pairs of shoes, and I only wear one of them.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, obviously happy to be serving Inuyasha, since she was staring at him the entire time.

"I would like a bottle of water and a plain toasted bagel." I spoke up before Inuyasha could.

The girl looked at me like she just realized that I was there, which she probably did. She turned back to Inuyasha after she wrote down my order and waited for his.

"I'll just have the same." he said after another minute of lookin g over the menu.

The girl wrote down his order and then left, but not before flashing him a smile, which he returned.

"You do know that you are being rude, right?" I finally got frustrated with him and the way he acts.

"Why, you jealous?"

The cocky little bastard.

"Why would I be?" I snapped back at him, though now that I think about it, it might have sounded as if I was.

He just smirked that evil smirk, not saying a word. I finally got so mad that I got up from my chair as fast as I could and stormed out of the cafe. I was walking towards my car, which was across the street, when I hear Inuyasha behind me, so I went faster.

"Kagome, watch out!" I heard Inuyasha scream as I turned and saw a car coming right at me.

* * *

_I left a cliffy, because this was getting too long for me and I did not know how to end it, oh well, its not like a lot of people even like this story. The next chapter should be out soon, not sure when though._


	5. Since When Did The World End?

Oh the horror! Oh the pain! Oh, the car turned. Yes, thats right, I am standing in the middle of the road screaming my head off for no reason. I feel like I am going to die, die of embarassment. No, wait, instead of me dying I think I am going to kill someone, the someone that is standing right behind me laughing his head off. 

Oh yes, he is going to meet his demise in this very street. I walked up to him very slowly, with a grin on my face, I knew my plan was working when he suddenly stopped laughing. He backed away from me, at first only taking a step or two, but when my grin grew so did his speed. He ran away from me like I was a psycho with a knife, I only wish that I had a knife on me. Note to self, carry around a large knife from now on, it will come in handy in future murder plots.

I started chasing him down the street, it was funny how I could keep up with him so easily, and they say guys are so much better at physical activities, which I did find to be true in some cases, good thing it did not apply here.

"You can run all you want Inuyasha, but I will get you!" I screamed as I continued to run after the idiot, of course I was all of a sudden getting lot slower than him because, well, I was never good at keeping a steady speed, earlier comment need not apply now.

People kept staring at us as I ran after him, and normally I would care, but not right now. All I could think about was catching him and beating some sense into that thick head of his. He started laughing when I was a good ways behind him, and this just made me want to catch him even more. I hate when people laugh at me, and he is going to get what is coming to him, I am going to make sure of that.

This was not how my day was suppose to be. I was suppose to go out and eat and shop for a few hours, then return home and read for the rest of the day, but of course Captain Moron had to go and screw that up for me. I had lost sight of Inuyasha while I was lost in my little world of thoughts, and after ten minutes of looking for him with very little luck, I decided to give up and walk back to my car.

When I reached my car all of a sudden it started to rain, and not even that light rain that it usually is, it was pouring like there was not going to be rain for months so it had to make this last one good. I jumped in my car and got myself out of there, and even though I felt bad for Inuyasha, well not really, I left him with no ride home. He left his car at my house, so he would have to find a way back so he could get it, unless he wanted me to have it towed, and I would.

"Oh well, he should have figured that I would," I said to myself as I drove down the road heading back to my house, the evil house that I did not want to go back to, bad house.

I did not want to go home this early just incase someone was still here, but I did not have much of a choice. I would probably end up waiting in my car for a while, and I was fine as long as I had the radio and a few CD's. Food is another issue, I would have to sneak in and grab something, that or try and get some fast food, which would more than likely get soaked in those few seconds it takes to retrieve from the person at the window who will probably make it their mission to ruin my food, evil fast food people and their evil little games.

"What to do, what to do," I thought to myself as I sat in my car, the radio quietly playing in the background.

This would have been so much easier if Inuyasha would have stayed away, but he just had to come along and ruin my day. I have not even been up very long and I already know that my day is going to be crappy. It is amazing how some people can ruin perfectly good things by just showing up where they are not suppose to be. I almost wish that I had never met him, the only thing keeping me from fully meaning that is the fact that he did take me out on my birthday, even if he was a jerk half the night.

I guess people just have different layers to them, and some layers are more pleasant than others. I am now feeling a little bad for leaving Inuyasha walking out in the rain, I have no idea why really, but I am. I never really was one to let someone else suffer like that, yes I did get a good laugh out of this, but now it is just getting mean. I would go and look for him, but I have no idea where he could be by now. True, he has not been away from me that long, but he probably gave up and started walking back to my house in search of his nice, dry car. Good thing I did not have it towed yet, that would have turned out really bad.

I turned my car around and began to make my way back home, I wanted to make sure that he got there alright, and if I found him along the way I would give him a ride back. I hummed along with the radio as I watched the street ahead of me. The rain was making it hard to see, but I could make out everything that I needed to. I did not run into any large, or small, objects, and that is always a big plus in my book. When I got about half way to my house I still had not seen Inuyasha, which could have been good or bad, more so in this weather. He could have already made his way back, or he could be stuck in the rain waiting on the side of the road somewhere for the rain to let up. Or even worse, he could have gotten hit by a car while he was walking here. If it is the last one then I will never forgive myself, I would feel guilty forever and if he lived through it then I would force myself to become his personal slave.

I did not want to think of the bad things, because even if I did not know him that well and he did act like a big jerk, I did not want him to get hurt because of me being a bitch to him. Yes, I admit it, I was being a bitch. I overreated to him laughing at me, even though he really should have been a little more considerate, it was still wrong and could have very well gotten him hurt. As soon as I see him I am going to apologive to him and get him a towel. I just hope he made it there and did not knock on the front door, because my father would not be happy if he heard about everything that happened the night before, or even about what happened today.

"This is not going to be a good day, I can feel it," I said to myself as I continued to drive along the road leading to my house.

When i finally got there I did not see Inuyasha, but his car was right where he left it. There is a few ways this could have gone, one, he could just be really slow and is still where I left him hiding from me. Two, he could be hiding around here waiting for me just so that he could get revenge on me for leaving him stranded in the rain, or three, he could be inside with my father telling him everything that has happened since we met the night before. I almost pray that it is the second one. I can deal with revenge, but him and my father talking is not something that I could handle right now.

I got out of my car, as slowly as I could for the fear was just too great at the moment, and I walked to my front door. I turned the handle and it was unlocked, not a good sign, so I walked in trying not to make any noise, which of course did not work.

"Kagome, is that you?" I heard my father call out, so he was awake, and I could hear someone else in the room.

At that moment I wished that it was none of his little whores, I could deal with that, but when I got into the room that he was in I knew my day was going to get worse. Inuyasha was sitting right next to my father, and they were laughing. Oh god, please, just kill me now and save me from what is about to come. My father motioned for me to come closer, for he could not talk through his laughing, so I went closer to the pair of laughing idiots, yes, I called my father an idiot.

"Why did you not tell me that you were friend with Inuyasha?" my father asked when his laughing fit has subsided.

"Because we are not friends, I just had the displeasure of meeting him last night," I know it sounded cruel, but I did not want him in my home talking to my father like they were old friends, it just was not mornal.

"Kagome, I did not teach you to act like that, now did I?"

It was hard to keep myself from saying yes, because he taught me a lot worse, I kept my version of being rude clean, where he would be cursing up a storm. I opted for just shaking my head, though only barely, I still did not think that I was acting that bad, afterall, he did make me worry about him while he was sitting here in my home with my father.

"Good, now I am going to go and get dressed. You two sit and talk until I get back, and play nice Kagome, he is our guest afterall,"

That comment made me want to scream something that would really have made my father proud, but I kept my mouth shut and watched as my father walked back up the stairs. When I turned back to Inuyasha he had a creepy little smile on his face, and I knew from that smile that he was planning something, something that I would not at all like.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, hoping that he would be honest and just tell me what he had planned, instead of making me guess.

"I do believe that this is where I left my car, and since you left me standing in the rain I figured that I should come back here and get it so that I could go home and change into some dry clothes," he sounded too calm and innocent to be trusted, he did have something planned, and he was not going to tell me what it was, so annoying.

"Do not play coy with me, I know you have something planned for me. And before you say or do anything remember this, you had it coming to you, and this is my house and while I am here you cannot do a damn thing to me," and I finished that oh so intelligent sentence with sticking my tounge out, how lovely I must have looked.

Before Inuyasha could reply, however, my father came back down stairs and I could not have been happier to have seen him than I was in that single moment. I gave a little smirk in Inuaysha's direction, but he did not seem bothered by it at all, as a matter of fact, he gave off his own little smirk.

"Well, now that I am dressed I do believe that I have something to tell you Kagome,"

That does not sound good.

"I have invited Inuyasha to stay here for a few weeks, just so I can keep an eye on his training and the like,"

I had stopped listening after the first half of the sentence. Inuyasha was now going to be staying in my home, for a few weeks, while I was living here. This would be the perfect time for my father to offer to send me away for a while. I would bring Sango, it would be perfect and I would not have to live anywhere near Inuyasha.

"I am hoping that you will show him around and help make him feel at home durning his stay,"

Why do I even think of plans, they never work out for me. I could not speak, this was so sudden and I really would have prefered for my father to tell me that he was selling his business so that he could go off to Vegas and become a drag queen, that I could support and learn to live with, but this was just plain wrong. I just stood there, my father and Inuyasha waiting for me to say something, but it took all of my energy to keep myself from screaming. So, I did the next best thing, I turned around and went up stairs to my room. I locked myself in, knowing that I was the only one with the key, because I was the one who put in the lock in the first place. I could not think past getting myself away from those two, it seemed like their missions in life was to make me feel like throwing a tantrum every second of everyday, and I had just met Inuyasha.

I laid down on my bed and reached for my phone, but I stopped myself. I did not want to burden Sango with my problems, it would just have to wait. I had to think of a plan to stay away from Inuyasha while he was staying here, and it would have to be a good one. Maybe getting a job would work, but then again they would go for someone who needed the job a lot more than a girl with all of the money that she would ever need right at her disposal. Sango had her own things to do, so spending more time with her would not be possible. I did not have any interest in any after school clubs, more so because of the people than the actual activities. They tend to like to try and con me out of money and to try and get me to pay for things, and of course I never would because I was always taught to look out for people like that.

There really is nothing else, I would just have to avoid him or start volunteering at the local hospital. That last one actually sounded pretty good, because it would get me out of the house, get me community service credits, and I would get to help people out. I wonder why I had never thought of it before, it is the perfect idea. I closed my eyes and I actually had a smile on my face. Inuyasha would never have the chance to take his revenge on me, and I would never have to see that idiot the whole time that he is here. Sometimes, life can have some pretty good loopholes.


End file.
